


so you made a deal

by redleavesinthewind (EmmaBryonyFox)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it’s just the word, F/M, Ficlet, I do mention torture, I’m not sure how to tag this, Ruby’s backstory, Sam and his demon blood powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaBryonyFox/pseuds/redleavesinthewind
Summary: A date, a conversation and an intruder
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	so you made a deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammysgirlforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysgirlforever/gifts).



> Happy Birthday! I hope you like this and that this is what you wanted. 
> 
> (Also I’ve never written Ruby before, and it’s been a while since I saw an episode with her, so if she’s off I’m sorry)

“So you made a Deal?”

Sam and Ruby had just left the diner, walking side by side through a park nearby, not wanting to go back to the car yet, not wanting to go back to all of their problems, the apocalypse, hunters, angels, demons. They just wanted to stay in the illusion of peace and safety that their date had created for a few minutes longer, just talking and walking and holding hands. Sam’s question didn’t disturb their peace. It was mostly just harmless curiosity, and he deserved to know. And Ruby didn’t mind talking about it.

“Yes, I made a Deal. My soul for the power of witchcraft. Of course I could have just learned witchcraft by myself, but I didn’t know that at the time.”

Sam considered that, his eyes free of judgment, there was only genuine interest. “Why did you do it? What was so important that you needed to become a witch?”

Ruby sighed, thinking about how to answer that question. It was complicated, figuring out what to say. It had been such a long time ago. She was forgetting, couldn’t hold on to every memory and emotion through the many years, the torture, the corruption. She knew she had done it for a reason, but that reason grew more and more distant, and she wasn’t sure if she could still catch it if she were to grasp for it.

“I think it was to protect someone. I think I needed the power to save a person I loved once. A person I lost in the end.” Ruby had stopped walking, forcing Sam to halt as well, and now they were standing, face to face, in a park in the middle of the night, no one else in sight. Sam looked into Ruby’s eyes, not with pity, not with anger or mistrust, but with empathy.

“Do you regret it?” He asked, his voice almost a whisper, as if to not disturb the delicate atmosphere they had found themselves in. Ruby shook her head, a bitter smile forming on her lips. “I regret having been tricked by a demon, but really, that’s just what we do. Tricking people. But I don’t regret having made the Deal. I don’t remember much, but I know it was important. That I needed to do it. So no, I don’t.”

Sam nodded, and Ruby knew that there was no way that he understood, but he looked like he at least accepted it. Without having to mention it, the both of them continued walking through the park, letting that particular topic of conversation come to an end. Before they could continue talking about lighter things however, their attention was caught by a lone figure walking in their directions, and while Sam didn’t think much of it, Ruby tensed.

“Crossroads Demon.” Was all she said as explanation, and now it was Sam’s turn to tense up. Great, that was just what they needed. Couldn’t they have had just this evening in peace, was that too much to ask? Ruby rolled her eyes, starting to feel annoyed. A Crossroads Demon. Fitting considering their previous conversation, but definitely not welcome.

The Demon slowed, hesitant now, as he recognised the couple on the other end of the path. Then he smirked, ugly and menacing, but Ruby saw in his true form that he was nervous. Sam had quite the reputation already.

“Well well well, if it isn’t the traitor and Azazel’s _special child_.” The Demon spat out, saying the last words mockingly, still smirking, but Ruby knew he was doing it to hide the fear creeping up. Pathetic.

“What do you want?” Sam asked, no patience in his voice. The Demon raised his eyebrows, then he chuckled, but his hands were nervously twitching. “Well, what I wanted was continuing my walk in peace, but now? Now think how well I would be rewarded if I caught the both of you.”

Ruby scoffed at that. It was almost funny. Fear made people stupid, but this was a whole new level. He was one Demon against the two of them. That would never go over well. Before the Demon could even make a move, Sam had lifted his hand, and Ruby felt the surge of power in the air as the demon blood in Sam’s veins roared to life, giving him the energy to destroy what was left of the corrupted and rotten soul. Ruby watched as the Demon screamed and squirmed, black smoke flowing out of the vessel, disappearing in the earth, but not to go back to Hell. No, that Demon was no more. And while Sam checked on the body it had left behind – unconscious but still breathing – Ruby smiled. This was her work. She had made Sam accept his power. She was awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
